


murder on your tongue

by oktavia (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oktavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I once gouged a man's eyes out," Levi says, looking up from between Eren's legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	murder on your tongue

“I once gouged a man's eyes out,” Levi mumbles against Eren's neck.

Eren isn't surprised, strangely enough, and merely hums in affirmation as his fingers slide into Levi's hair. “Why?” is all he asks.

He doesn't answer at first, too comfortable in the darkness and warmth against Eren's body, and instead lays another open-mouthed kiss to the boy's clavicle, a hand sliding down his side to trace the undulation of ribs.

Levi kneels between Eren's legs, propping himself up on an elbow, before moving up and covering Eren's mouth with his own. The smack of wet lips and quiet moans, mostly Eren's, is deafening in the dark. Eren drags his teeth across Levi's bottom lip, waiting for his answer as a hot breath lingers between them.

Their contact breaks, but only slightly; Levi's lips brush against Eren's as he speaks. “Have I told you about Isabel?”

Eren hums again, nodding this time. “Yeah. Your friend.”

“We were in a bar,” Levi begins. He presses another lingering kiss to Eren's waiting mouth, tongue slipping between the boy's lips and flattening his tongue against Eren's. Eren responds in kind, tongue curling upwards, tracing the split until he reached the tip of the muscle.

Eren wants to ask Levi to continue, but for once in his obtuse life, knows when to be quiet and just listen. Levi returns himself to Eren's neck, his knee brushing against the inside of Eren's thigh as he moves, and he kisses and bites and sucks the sunkissed skin at the base of Eren's throat so hard it's almost animalistic. The bruise it leaves is fantastic.

By now, Eren has his hand back in Levi's hair, the prickle of his newly trimmed undercut pleasant against his calloused fingers. Levi lets the fingers rove, allows Eren to feel his way down the back of his neck, the pads of Eren's fingers tracing particular ovals at the nape of his neck, and along the taut tendons at the juncture of neck and shoulder. His hand rests at the dip of Levi's collar bone, and he presses lightly over the beat of Levi's pulse.

“We were in a bar,” Levi continues, reaching up to cover Eren's larger hand with his own. “All of us were piss-drunk. I was smoking with Farlan, and we noticed Isabel was gone.”

From there, Eren can imagine where things went. From what he knew of Isabel, she seemed a lot like him. Someone probably insulted her, she got into a scuffle, Levi and Farlan jumped in to help-- sharp broken bottles go flying everywhere, a bunch of kids start throwing fists. It was a recipe for disaster, one Eren admits inwardly he could easily concoct, especially if anyone in the beloved class 104 was involved.

“We checked outside-- checked the alley. Some guy had her pinned to the wall by her throat.”

Eren's stomach drops. It was a long time ago, he knows, but his sense of justice is always attuned. He hopes this story ends well for poor Isabel.

Levi pries Eren's hand off his chest and brings the boy's palm to his mouth, pressing a lingering kiss to the warm middle. He mumbles against Eren's skin.

“He was trying to get her pants off. You can probably guess what was going on.”

Eren swallows hard, his impatience getting the better of him, and asks, “What did you do?”

In spite of the inquiry, Levi doesn't answer immediately. Instead, he moves Eren's hand back to the back of his head before shuffling down to press his face into the slight hardness of Eren's abdomen, the faint hint of muscle taut against his lips. He makes his way down, his kisses feather-light, gentle in a way Eren is always surprised Levi is capable of.

The anticipation makes Eren's mounting impatience more and more unbearable. He squirms beneath Levi, hand still tangled in his hair, giving the dark strands between his fingers a slight tug in urgency.

Levi ignores this, instead moves back up as if to repeat the motions of trailing kisses down Eren's stomach, but instead runs his teeth over the yielding flesh, sucking hard, worrying the skin with a determination to bruise. Eren hums, a noise coming deep from the pit of his gut, and he can't help but move his hips up to rut his erection against Levi's abdomen.

Levi reaches down, running rough fingertips along the inside of Eren's thigh, head lifting from its spot on the boy's stomach.

“Farlan jumped first.”

Eren lifts his head from the pillow and looks between his legs, is able to make out the faint outline of Levi staring intently at his thigh.

“He pulled the guy off her, and I tackled him to the ground,” Levi presses his face to the smooth skin before him as if busying himself while he took Eren's cock into his hand.

Eren's breath gets stuck in his throat when Levi gives him an idle stroke, and his hips stutter upwards, seeking contact. He keeps his eyes on Levi, though inwardly he prays this isn't some twisted game of restraint and patience.

“I choked him out and started punching the shit out of him,” Levi says with a casual tone, releasing Eren just long enough to give his palm a swift, wet lick before taking the boy in hand once more. His strokes come more firmly and just a bit faster now. “His blood got everywhere. It was pretty nasty.”

“Were you really thinking about that kind of thing at the time?” Eren asks in a low, husky murmur of a voice, tone incredulous.

Levi snorts, shifts to inch a bit closer to Eren, lips in line with his cock and teasingly close but just out of reach.

“Of course."

Eren has half a mind to roll his eyes, but once again the heat coiling in his stomach was too distracting for him to feign exasperation. In spite of the darkness, Eren can see Levi canting his gaze between Eren's erection and the boy's face. Eren wonders what Levi is thinking as he recounts all this, why they share these stories in bed together every now and then. They bear the weight of confessions, but are spoken of so casually between them that Eren forgets to consider it troubling. He trusts Corporal Levi, knows that Corporal Levi trusts him. They wouldn't be together like this otherwise.

Eren pushes the matter out of his mind, not wanting to think about morality and grey areas and forgiveness when he's so aroused. Instead, he gives his hips a slight thrust upward to seek more friction and remind Levi that there was a task at hand he would appreciate being tended to. Levi hums, thoughtful. The constant cliffhangers, the tentative pace Levi is stroking him with-- the whole thing is beginning to drive Eren a little mad.

"I remember breaking his nose," Levi continues, finally giving Eren a fuller stroke and pulling a moan from the boy's throat. "And bashing his head on the pavement. I was seriously pissed."

Before Levi can continue, Eren cuts in, and though his expression is stern, the breathlessness of his voice betrays any seriousness he wanted to get across. "Don't start sucking just to come up in the middle and finish your story,"

Levi snorts, and leans down to run his tongue over the head of Eren's cock as if out of spite. The whine Eren lets out hangs in the darkness.

Eren wants to hear where the story is going, is oddly fascinated with the prospect of Levi ruining someone's eyeballs and ripping them out and killing them in such a gruesome way. The fixation scared him at times, made him question his humanity and wonder if those whispers of 'monster, monster' were right after all. At the same time, however, whenever they finished these sordid mutual confessions, Eren could tell Levi felt different from when he came in and kissed Eren into bed. He wonders why Levi tells him these things, why Eren tells Levi about his own gruesome dreams and the titans and the people he's hurt and seen die.

Eren wonders if Levi thinks about the same things, wonders if Levi questions his humanity, is strangely fascinated with gore and death in spite of his aversion to doling out pain to the undeserving. Maybe Levi has a taste for revenge too, Eren thinks, and for some reason the idea thrills him. It's selfish, he knows, wishing such cruelty existed within a human being who was anything but cruel, but Eren also knows of Levi's blood-stained beginnings. Levi is far from perfect, and Eren knows that. He is a complex, intricate human being who, no matter what polarized ideals are forced upon him, can never exist in a centrifuged way.

The idea that Levi is so very trapped makes Eren's blood boil, makes him hurt and angry enough to where if he could find a single entity to blame for it all, he could probably find it in him to kill them.

Eren is on the precipice of wondering yet again if something is wrong with him, but his thoughts are derailed when Levi wraps his lips around the whetted head of Eren's cock, and Eren focuses on the sensations of hot wetness around him instead.

Levi sucks, gently at first, deliberately teasing, and doesn't move until Eren is squirming beneath him, fingers twitching with mounting frustration.

Levi is purposely sloppy and carnal, going down hard and coming up slowly, Eren's cock warm and slick with saliva. He dislodges with a lewd, wet noise that shoots a thrill down Eren's spine, and a groan slips out when Levi goes down again, taking all of Eren into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing with every swallow.

Eren curses breathlessly when Levi comes up once again. He flicks his tongue over the head, smears the saliva with his lips, blows a soft, barely palpable and cool breath over it. He seems satisfied with the shiver it pulls from Eren, whose knee shifts slightly as his legs nudge further apart.

Levi returns his mouth to Eren, licking his way down the underside of his engorged length, wraps his arms around Eren's thighs to pull him closer, and attaches his open mouth to Eren's balls, sucking hard and noisily and making Eren groan and squirm.

Eren's hips buck slightly, unable to keep still, the feel of Levi's mouth all over him making the tense heat winding tight in his stomach almost unbearable.

There's a momentary panic as Levi releases him, sits up and leans over Eren. He reaches over to pull at the knob of a bedside drawer, and with a single crawl forward, is able to pluck a familiar bottle out with deft fingers.

Eren relaxes against the mattress as Levi nudges the drawer closed before sitting on his knees, situated between Eren's legs once more. The cap is removed, and Levi wastes no time slicking his fingers.

"Where was I..." he mumbles absently as he reaches up to give Eren's hip a pat with his clean hand, wordlessly commanding him to flip around at the very least. The boy complies, exhaling through his nose in anticipation as he gets on all fours.

Eren moans between pursed lips as Levi runs his warming fingertips along his balls, down his perineum, and all the way to his waiting entrance. Levi presses the pad of his finger to the tightened skin, rubbing over it.

"You were punching the shit out of that guy. Bashed his head in," Eren recalls after a moment, his voice strained as if weighed down by the heaviness settled in his lower stomach. He rocks against Levi's hand slightly, wanting firmer contact, eager to be penetrated.

"Right," Levi replies. He's silent for a few beats as he circles and rubs the tight ring of muscle, but finally breaches it with a light twist of his wrist and slides in rather effortlessly. Eren doesn't complain or show any sign of discomfort, actually releases a sigh of relief and pleasure.

As Levi's finger curls and presses at the tightness surrounding him, he continues, though there's a slowness to his tone that always seems to seep in whenever he arrives at the climax of his stories.

"I know I cracked his skull. It made this really gross noise. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"I do," Eren grits out. He releases a drawn-out groan when he feels Levi slip in a second finger, scissoring his tightness with deliberate motions. When he feels Eren relax around him, Levi's hand moves, sliding in and out and rubbing at Eren's tight walls.

"I don't know what I was thinking, but I stuck my fingers in his eye-- jammed my thumb in there too, and ripped one of his eyeballs right out."

Eren shudders, moving his hips down to mask his morbid interest with carnal pleasure. He wonders if Levi knows how fascinated he is by all of this. He can't help but hope not, but at the same time knows that if Levi happens to be aware, that the man would most likely understand him, just as he awlways did. The idea that Eren has the potential to be a monster but Levi doesn't is a strange thing to swallow. These nights shared between them don't make the conflict any easier to resolve within him.

"It was fucking filthy, and he was loud too, but I was too drunk and angry to care. I used the same hand and tore the other one out, just for the hell of it."

Levi finishes with a grave, contemplative tone as he slides his fingers in all the way up to his knuckles and gives a sharp curl. Eren clutches at the sheets, head tossing back as a keening whine rises from his chest. Levi repeats the motion, watching Eren's back arch as shakes with a loud cry.

"Corporal," he rasps out, panting and flushed and achingly hard. He can't keep his hips still for anything, bearing down on the fingers inside of him.

Levi says nothing, instead slides his fingers out of Eren before coating his erection in the slick fluid.

He inches up to Eren, taking him by the waist to pull him closer, and folds over him slightly to align the tip of his cock with the boy's entrance. As he steadies himself with one hand and begins to press in, Eren speaks.

"Can I--"

His words peter off into a heavy gasp as Levi breaches him, arms threatening to give out beneath him.

"Did I tell you about when I met Mikasa?" Eren tries once more, though his voice cracks with a mixture of pleasure and mild discomfort. He feels a bit childish for bringing that up now, but can't help but feel guilty that Levi had shared something so intimate with him tonight, yet received no similar thing in return.

Levi doesn't respond immediately, but grunts a noise of affirmation as Eren takes him to the hilt.

"Last time," he says quietly, tone steady. "You stabbed that one guy with a broom."

"It wasn't a broom," Eren protests with petulance. "That's not what happened."

"You can tell me again later."

With that, he pulls back slightly, only to buck forward, somewhat tentative in case Eren hasn't completely adjusted.

His caution is undue; Eren moans, nearly whines, and the noise is throaty and impatient. He lifts his head to peer at Levi from over his shoulder, eyes hooded and imploring.

"Harder," he whispers hoarsely.

No longer set on testing the boy's patience (most likely because his own arousal was becoming too much to bear), Levi obliges, nearly drawing back completely before snapping forward and pulling a full, contented moan from Eren. Levi takes to the pace with minimal effort. The sounds of Eren's satisfaction coupled with the obscene smack of skin on skin are almost as heady as the smell of sex lingering in the still air.

It feels good, Eren thinks, it feels so good. He wonders if this is what it's like for Levi to lose control, if their pleasure is comparable to ripping that son of a bitch's eyes out. Eren wishes he could feel repulsed or guilty at the prospect of mauling someone so viciously, but he pictures Mikasa in Isabel's place, has to stop himself from clawing at the sheets and growling at the mere thought. Revenge has always thrummed in Eren's veins. He knows there would be satisfaction in such carnage.

Levi seems to notice Eren's mind wandering, and gives his ass a light swat, intending to be something akin to playful rather than to inflict pain. "Focus on me, brat."

Eren can't help the chuckle of amusement that quivers in his throat, wants to look back at Levi with a salacious smile, and whisper a sweet little 'yes sir' in acquiesence, but all he can do is back himself into Levi's dick, meeting his thrusts.

Levi's tempo stutters briefly, only long enough for him to angle his hips in a way he knows Eren likes, and snaps into the boy with deliberation. He hits a spot that makes Eren cry out as if he were losing his mind. Levi repeats the motion, squeezing the promise of bone at Eren's hips with a tight grip, and watches as Eren's arms finally give out on him, the boy landing on his elbows and pressing his forehead to the sheets, eyes fluttering as he submits to the overwhelming pleasure.

"There, right there, like that," he cries out, breath trembling as he continues to rock back into Levi's cock, and Levi has to squeeze Eren's hips tighter in order to steady the boy's motions so he can maintain the position and pace he had painstakingly set. Eren sobs for breath in gratitude every time Levi fully brushes that bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

Eren whines Levi's name, heralding his closeness, and Levi reaches around Eren's legs to give him a few hard tugs. It doesn't take long for him to lose himself with an uninhibited wail of a moan, spilling himself between Levi's fingers and on the patch of sheets beneath him. He feels as if he's been reduced to a mindless mess, fists and legs trembling lightly, mouth agape and swallowing great lungfuls of air as Levi continues to pound into him.

With his forehead pressed to the mattress, Eren can't see the grimace flicker across Levi's features, is instead preoccupied with riding out the intense waves of pleasure still sparking along his spine. The intense sensation feels drawn-out and hazy but still palpable, and Eren still has it in him to moan when Levi comes inside him, his rhythm stuttering as his orgasm takes him.

Levi manages to pull out and settle himself on his back, pointedly avoiding the wet spot beneath Eren, while Eren collapses onto his side with little regard for where he lands. He's still gasping for breath as he watches Levi, feels his own afterglow grow even more tranquil when he lingers on the sated and relaxed softness of the other man's face.

As if feeling the weight of Eren's gaze, Levi covers his eyes with his forearm. The two say nothing for a long while, even after their breathing has evened out. Eren contemplates moving closer to Levi, clinging to his side and drifting off.

He doesn't, however, and continues watching Levi, notices the man's face steadily returning to that nonplussed expression that many people find impossible to read.

Once again, Eren thinks of control, of overwhelming pleasure, of revenge coursing through him like blood.

"Corporal Levi," he mumbles, reacing out to brush his knuckles against Levi's side.

Levi hums in acknowledgement, doesn't remove his arm.

"About that guy, the one you killed..."

Surprisingly, Levi doesn't tense or stiffen, as if he were unaffected by the distant memory.

Eren can't help but feel a little guilty admitting it, but he presses on anyway. He didn't share a story with Levi tonight, so it's the least he could do.

"I think I would have done the same thing."

Levi doesn't respond.

"Or, at least, something similar. What I'm trying to say is, I understand."

Eren wonders if Levi is ignoring him or if he said something wrong, because the silence between them goes uninterrupted for a long while. When Levi speaks, his tone is languid and knowing at all once.

"I knew you would."

Eren releases a breath he didn't know he was holding before acting on his desire and scooting next to Levi. With a surprisingly gentle touch, Eren pries Levi's arm away from his face and places it next to him, before sidling even closer and draping an arm over the man's chest.

Levi snorts, turning onto his side and pressing into Eren's warm chest. "If you wanted to hold me, you could have just said so. Roll over."

Eren can't help it when his lips twitch into a small smile, and he does as instructed, rolling onto his back. Levi drapes his small body over Eren's side, head resting on the boy's shoulder.

Levi goes boneless against him, and Eren sighs in contentment at the feel of Levi's weight resting atop him. Levi feels warm and vital and human.

"Corporal Levi?"

Levi sighs in half-hearted exasperation. "What is it?"

"It wasn't a broom," Eren says, knowing Levi would know exactly what he was talking about. "It was a knife tied to a broom."

"Same shit. If you want to talk about it so badly, just go ahead and tell me," Levi says with a yawn. He shifts slightly, getting comfortable against Eren's side. "I'll listen."

Eren hums, reaches over to stroke Levi's arm, turns and bumps his chin against the top of Levi's head.

"Okay."

Eren tells him everything.


End file.
